Karasu's Song
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Uh Karasu decides to sing a song at a kerioke bar. Can everyone stomach the song? What song did he chose? Read and you'll find out


This fic came from when my friend, Kimi, and I were in math class. Let's just say that no one actually works on math there.

Contains character bashing. Character that are going to be bashed- Hiei, Chu, Yusuke, Karasu, Kuwabara. Don't like:: read and leave a 'I hate this message'. I know I'm actually tellin u to flame. Thank you.

**_Disclaimer_** - We own nothing but the plot and the five papers that were thrown around to work on this story idea (we sit on opposite ends of the classroom and yes it's possible to pass- toss- notes in our class- the teacher spend most of the time with his back to the class).

_Karasu's Song!_

By:: Saka and Kimi

X-X-X-

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Chu, and Karasu were all enjoying drinks at '_Suki's Bar and Grill._' The group was very happy and were celebrating their recent win in ping pong. Together they had an all time record and now their team would be going to the finals.

Slamming down his drink Chu, being the expert drinker he was, screamed for another over the blaring music. He had just finished his fifth times fifth times fifth drink.

The petite waitress glanced over at their table and cupped her hand over her ear. "I can't hear ya. Speak up!"

Slightly annoyed Chu took a deep breath and screamed his order once again.

The waitress once again shook her head, "I can't hear ya. If ya want some thing ya'r gonna hafta speak up."

By now Chu was visibly annoyed. This gal was interrupting his drinking time. Already he had missed out on a whole three minutes. How could he ever gain those three minutes back.

Taking a deep breath he _once again_ screamed his order, "I WANT AN-," just then the music died down and silence rang through out the room. Well almost silence, "OTHER DRINK!!"

The waitress nodded, "Yes shir right away. But needn't yell. I'm in the same room. Sheesh!" Walking briskly away the young woman left to get another drink for the fuming man.

A half asleep, mostly drunk Hiei was awake now. "Shut up you baka." He muttered under his breath. Settling back into the seat, Hiei laid his head within his arms content on sleeping some more.

Or that was until the voice over the PA boomed. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tonight we are opening our Karaoke Bar. Just tell our DJ what you want and have fun singing. Come one, come all."_

Growling Hiei muttered something about how he would black dragon the next thing that woke him up.

A timid, black haired girl stood on the podium grabbing the microphone. As the music started she blushed fiercely and began to sing.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as the girl sang. Eyes widened, jaws dropped...

And stifled laughter ensued.

Yusuke laughed the hardest. This girl did not even sing half of the words right. Poor Evanescence was never going sound the same.

As the last line was song, and the girl's voice had cracked for the tenth time, Chu clapped loudly. "Thank God mates. I don't think I could have drank her good."

This comment got Yusuke going again. Laughing Yusuke started to pound the table.

"Hey Kuraba did you shear Shu over there. He shaid he couldn't dink her good." Leaning on Kurama he let out a few more quick chuckles.

Kurama- the only sober person at the table- wrinkled his nose at Yusuke's breath. Having such a sensitive sense of smell did not help right now. And being the only sober person at the table Kurama wisely just nodded.

Giving a quick look around the table he sighed. So much for having two designated drivers. Hiei was still sound asleep with ten straws sticking out of his hair.

Kuwabara stifled a chuckle as he carefully placed the eleventh straw within the black hair. Or actually he _tried_ to stifle another chuckle- meaning he basically spit all over the sleeping fire demon while laughing out loud. Which was good for him but bad for sleeping beauty.

Mr. dark and silent just sat drinking (how with the mask on was anyone's guess) and watching the play that unfolded before him.

This time a tall girl took the stage. The music started up and the girl took a deep breath.

Yusuke cringed at the voice that rang through the speakers. He may have not liked 'A _Whole New World_' before but now he despised it. Cracks and screeches came through the speakers.

"Comeon lassie get off that poor cat's tail." Chu said while drinking his tenth or was it his twentieth glass. He truly did not remember what number he was on.

Finally after ten awful, terrible, dreadful, appalling, poor, very bad and any other adjectives you could think of minutes later the girl walked off stage a large smile planted on her face. Yes she could be the next American Idol.

Well the drunken Urimeshi group felt that they needed to drink the horribleness out of their minds. Chu, being the expert drinker that he was felt that it was his duty to order the next set of drinks. Only that their waitress was avoiding them at all costs. Or so Chu suspected. She never walked near their table and screamed when one of them would raise their hand.

Decided to test this theory out Chu raised his hand.

"_Awwwwwww!!!_"

Next he raised Yusuke's hand.

"_Awwwwwww!!!_"

Finally he took Sleeping Beauty's hand, grimacing at the hair which contained twenty straws. Someone was going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow.

Raising the hand he received the same response. Finally Chu gave up.

Karasu- watching all of this- sighed while standing. He would show the bar talent. _His talent._

Walking to the dj box, in a perfectly twisted line, he crackled evilly. After this everyone would beg him to be part of their group. Even Kurama would want to stay with him forever. Yes this was truly the perfect plan. After requesting his song Karasu slowly walked over to the stage, only falling twice.

The lights dimmed and a slightly upbeat tune started up. Grabbing the mike- after five misses- Karasu held it up to his mouth.

As the words poured out of his mouth everyone stopped and stared.

The ever superior Karasu was right- he had a great voice. But only if he had found a different song.

_/This is what a woman wants.../_

Kurama visably shuddered as he watched the black haired, masked man belt out the next line._  
  
/Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time/_

Yusuke's jaw dropped as he stared at the man singing. He could feel that last drink come back up._  
  
/Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day/_

Winking at Kurama Karasu did a quick twirl and landed on his butt. But he still kept on singing while on the ground._  
  
/And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way/_

Kurama got up and ran for the nearest bathroom shuddering and screaming about the end of the world.

_  
/Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine/_

Kuwabara's hand floated in midair with a twenty fifth straw. He just realized who was singing what. Shuddering he mentally saw Karasu prancing and skipping in a pink summer sun dress. A light green tinge crept up as disgust rumbled in Kuwabara's stomach._  
  
/Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah/_

The entire bar quieted down as jaws dropped and faces turned green at the man who sat on the floor- unable to stand again- singing._  
  
/And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way/_

A napkin, shoe, cat, kitchen sink and an angry looking Koenma- who landed on his head- came flying onto the stage. But still the demon sang his heart out.

_  
/Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine/  
_

The dj, unable to stand the man singing this song anymore, slowly turned the volume up hoping to drown him out.

Yet Karasu raised his voice to sing over the rising music causing the bar's population to cringe.

_/Let me hear you say yeah,/_

Silence ran supreme as the patrons cringed yet again. Scary pictures were flooding their minds.

_/yeah,/_

Silence yet again.

_/yeah,/_

Karasu either did not notice the silence or decided to ignore it.

_/yeah,/_

No one still felt compelled enough to lend a vocal.

_/yeah I like it that way/_

Hiei still slept through the show oblivious to it all. Kurama was gone and presumed missing since running for the bathroom. Kuwabara was now currently ripping the straws out of Hiei's hair and stuffing them into his ears. Yusuke sat drooling- his brain permanently damaged from the horrible thoughts that had crossed his mind.

And Chu. Chu was currently busy banging his head against the table hoping that he would soon be knocked out.

Karasu smiled, wobbly standing, this was the big finish then everyone would want his autograph._  
  
/Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine  
  
You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants.../_

The music ended and Karasu carefully placed the mike back, aw who am I kidding he missed the stand by a mile. The poor mike ended up crashing to the floor. By now the bar population went from fifty to a measly seven.

Everyone at the Urimeshi table- minus Kurama who was still missing and presumed long gone if not insane now- sat in stunned silence. Slowly the waitress came over with large foaming glasses.

"Shir," she whispered to Chu, "these are free. If ya have to deal wif that all the time, no wonder why ya try to stay drunk often."

Everyone but Karasu sweat dropped at the table. If only she knew what he was like.

X-X-X-

Ok the ending most likely sucked but hey we were running out of time, plus we think the teacher was starting to suspect something. Anyways leave a review or flame.


End file.
